


Black and Blue - The Kooks One Shot

by PhantomSoRandom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, The Kooks - Freeform, barista, tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSoRandom/pseuds/PhantomSoRandom
Summary: It's a friend's birthday, and what better way to spend it than getting a tattoo on your butt for her? Well, it can't be all bad. After all, the tattoo artist is a total hottie.





	Black and Blue - The Kooks One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little alternate universe one shot I made for my story "The Kooks". Please read the original as well!

**Abel**

 

It was around midnight when Penelope and I were walking around town. It was her birthday, and she wanted to head out when the sun went down. She said the lights looked beautiful, and she was right. The only thing that passed that up was the full moon. 

 

We passed by my job. Charlie’s Cafe. I was a barista there, and I really enjoyed my job, especially the scent that filled the coffee shop. As we kept walking, the streets got more and more empty, and then, we passed by a tattoo parlor. Penelope stopped in her tracks to look at the building. I did the same, and looked to see that it was called Black and Blue Tattoo. 

 

“I have an idea,” Penelope suddenly grinned, sending chills down my spine. Whenever Penelope has an idea, it never ends well. One time in high school, she got us a babysitting job and the kid ended up falling in the pool in the backyard. We got fired. 

 

I was dragged into the tattoo parlor by the blonde, and there was only two guys in there. The artist and the customer. 

“I’ll be with you in a moment,” the artist called, and I looked to see the definition of a chiseled Greek god. His hair was a copper color with his sides shaved and had light brown eyes that were fixated on his work. The artist had tattoo sleeves on both arms that went up to his shoulders and neck and down to his wrists with helix piercings and gages as well as snake bites. He even has a nose piercing. I’ve never seen anyone like him.

 

“Close your mouth,” Penelope said, bringing me back into reality. “You’re gonna catch flies.” 

“Right,” I looked down. “Sorry.”

“Hey, Trevor!” The artist called.

“Yeah?” A voice called back.

“Get these guys set up, would you?” 

“Sure thing.”

 

A tall guy came out from the back and had tattoo sleeves as well, but no piercings on his face. Just on his ears, and boy, were his gages huge. It kind of freaked me out.

“Follow me over here, please,” the guy known as Trevor motioned us to the front counter. Doing as told, we met him at the front. 

 

“ID, please,” he asked politely with a warm smile. It made me smile, too. I liked people with contagious smiles. 

“Go ahead,” Penelope nudged me with her elbow.

“Wait, what?” My eyes rounded in surprise as I looked at her with shock.

“What, you think I’m here for myself?”   
“It’s your birthday!”

“Exactly, and you getting a tattoo is the greatest gift of all.”

 

I pulled out my wallet from my back pocket to take out my ID and show it to him. He grinned.

“Hey, you’re the same age as Carson,” he said.

“Carson?”   
“Yeah, my cousin. The guy that’s working his magic over there.”

I looked back at the tattoo artist. So Carson is his name, huh?

 

“So, what’ll you have today?” Trevor rested his folded arms on the counter leaning forward. 

“He’ll have that one,” Penelope said pointing at an ink drawing of a turtle on the wall, “on his left ass cheek.” She grinned slyly as she said this, and I suddenly felt extremely exhausted and wanted to go home immediately.

“Alright, little man,” he laughed. “Go ahead and take a seat and fill this out.”

 

Penelope and I sat in the surprisingly comfortable chairs as I filled out the confidential paperwork regarding my health. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” I sighed.

“I can’t believe you agreed to it,” she laughed, playfully slapping my shoulder. “And you said you’d never get a tattoo!”

“I’m only doing this because it’s your birthday,” I said, signing at the bottom with a slightly shaky hand. 

“He’s ready for you,” Trevor came over to us.

I gulped.

 

 

**Carson**

 

I wiped the sweat from my forehead. It was too damn hot in this place, and on top of that, I had yet another customer. 

“H-Hello,” a soft voice stammered.

I looked up to see a short statured guy with brown hair and grey-blue eyes. He also had freckles that spotted his cheeks, nose, and neck. He looked oddly familiar, and adorable at that. 

 

“Good luck,” his blonde friend said with a smile on her face. “I’m gonna go try to pick up that Trevor guy.”

“Okay,” the customer held his elbow. 

“You ready?” I asked. “You seem nervous.” 

“...is it going to hurt?” He asked.

“Probably,” I shrugged. 

“Probably?” He panicked. “Aren’t you supposed to be a professional?” 

 

I laughed and told him to calm down and that he was going to be fine, but in reality, I wasn’t sure if he was going to fine. I hoped he had good pain tolerance. 

“Go ahead and lay down on the bed,” I told him, getting the materials ready.

I heard him shuffling on the bed and turned around to see him laying on his stomach. 

 

I rolled the stool over to him. “Okay, now, please pull your pants down just a little.” I told him. 

“O-Okay,” he stuttered cutely and did as told. I raised my eyebrows when I saw his nice, plump ass. Usually guys had flat butts, but this one had a cute bubble butt. “Carson?” He called.

“Sorry,” I apologized, quickly recovering from the trance. “I’ll get started now.”

 

Whenever I do tattoos, I usually go into a mode, a zone of some sort. But for some odd reason, I was unable to with this guy. 

“So,” I decided to strike up a conversation. “I like what you’re rockin’.”

“Pardon?” He turned his head to look back at me.

“Your boxers,” I said. “They’re pink.” 

“Oh,” he smiled sweetly. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

 

We were halfway in, and he was doing surprisingly well. I asked him for his name. Abel. Abel Grayson. Now I know why he seemed so familiar. We went to Eastwood High together. I told him that, and he was taken aback.

“Really?” He seemed surprised. 

“Yeah, we were in the same club together?” I continued working on the cute little turtle. “The Gay-Straight Alliance club?” 

“Wait, you’re…?”   
“Bisexual, yeah,” I exhaled through my nose with a grin on my face.

 

“That’s funny,” he said. “I never saw you at any of the meetings.” That made sense. I only went to one meeting and it was the first and the last one. Everyone started getting suspicious of me, asking me why I was with the “queers”. Back then, I really cared about my reputation as the most popular guy in school, not to brag. So, I said I only went for shits and giggles. Now, I don’t give two shits about my image, as you can tell. 

 

“Well, I guess you missed me,” I said, forcing laughter. The turtle was eventually done, unfortunately, and I gave the tattoo a good wash and bandaged it. I gave him instructions on how to take care of it, and told him verbally what to do. He listened attentively, nodding his head here and there, and then thanked me. 

 

“I guess this is goodbye, Abel Grayson,” I held out my hand for him to shake. He looked at it, then into my eyes, then back at my hand before shaking it. His hand was adorably tiny. 

“Goodbye, Carson…?”   
“Jones. Carson Jones.”

“Goodbye, then, Carson Jones,” Abel smiled widely, but it seemed forced. He then left the parlor with his friend. 

 

I plopped down onto the bed running my fingers through my hair, letting out a sigh, huffing my cheeks. I stared down at the hand that Abel shook, feeling a tingling sensation. Just then, the bell to the front door chimed, and in walked Abel shyly.

“Um, Carson?” He held his elbow like he did earlier. “Can I have your number?”

I smiled. “Sure.”


End file.
